


blood sugar sex magik

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all wonder what's making Tim bring the buff body back. It'd started midway through the season and by the time they reach the series, he's bulked up with some gorgeous muscle definition. Javi finds himself watching Tim the night they win the series. He's stripped his shirt off because it was soaked with champagne and someone douses him again. Tim laughs, shakes his head and shakes it out of his hair. The droplets of champagne run over his arms, down his chest. He turns around and grabs an offered towel from someone. A drop runs down his back, disappears into his pants. Javi has to whimper and turn away.</p><p>Title taken from Blood Sugar Sex Magik by Red Hot Chili Peppers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood sugar sex magik

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Aly (giantsmisfit on tumblr) and a conversation we were having on AIM. Thanks for being my muse babygirl. <3

They all wonder what's making Tim bring the buff body back. It'd started midway through the season and by the time they reach the series, he's bulked up with some gorgeous muscle definition. Javi finds himself watching Tim the night they win the series. He's stripped his shirt off because it was soaked with champagne and someone douses him again. Tim laughs, shakes his head and shakes it out of his hair. The droplets of champagne run over his arms, down his chest. He turns around and grabs an offered towel from someone. A drop runs down his back, disappears into his pants. Javi has to whimper and turn away.

He spends the first few weeks of the off season lingering around San Francisco with his kids. He'd go home but Colorado doesn't feel like home anymore and his parents have refused to talk to him since he came out to them. He's a little lonely but he's okay. As long as he has his kids, nothing else matters. He has a nice house in a quiet neighborhood and he sees his teammates every now and then. Life is good.

At the end of week three, though, his teammates decide that he's been isolating himself too long and needs to get out and do something that doesn't involve his kids. Chelsea Cain babysits while Cain, Romo, Theriot, Zito, Posey and Scutaro drag him out for a night on the town. They drive into a seedier part of town and Javi looks around uneasily, saying not for the first time that he'd really rather be at home with his kids right now. Romo promptly smacks him and tells him that they're going to party and do something crazy.

Apparently their idea of crazy is a gay strip club. Javi doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary until they're already inside. There's men everywhere... and only men. He glares at Romo, who just smiles at him before gangnam dancing his way through the crowd, laughing and grinning brightly, completely at ease with the men that close in and start hitting on him. Javi allows himself to be herded to a table, snapping to his teammates but they better get him shit faced drunk if they're dragging him into a place like this.

They comply, Theriot and Cain disappearing to the bar and coming back a few minutes later with two giant trays of shots that they lay on the table, setting straight in. There's no sign of Romo. He's probably either seducing someone or pretending to let someone seduce him. Javi does a quick scan and finds his suspicions confirmed, Romo pressed up between two definitely not terrible looking guys, clearly having the time of his life. Javi sighs and starts doing shots. He's going to need a lot of booze to get through this night.

He's a couple shots in when he hears his teammates start squawking. He grumbles and puts down the shot glass he'd just emptied, glancing at them and raising an eyebrow. They're staring at the stage with eyes the size of saucers. He turns to look, mutters something about them seeing naked guys every day but then he feels the exact same expression on their faces overtaking his own face. He takes another shot, blinks hard, but it doesn't change what he sees.

What he sees is Tim Lincecum barefoot in slacks and a button up shirt. The shirt is only half buttoned, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a tie loosened around his neck. He has a mischievous smile on his face, lips curling and looking at his audience with eyes that tells them that he has a secret. Javi knows that every other man in the crowd, just like himself, is desperate to pull Lincecum into his lap and make him share that secret.

The tie is the first thing to go, loosened and unraveled before he's slipping it off. He tosses it carelessly, throws his head back and laughs when two guys start fighting over it. His hips are swaying, twisting and turning, moves that Javi recognizes from seeing him dance around the clubhouse. There's even bits of his pitching motion in it and Javi licks his lips helplessly. Their teammates have recovered by now and are hooting and whistling,clapping. Tim has noticed them by now, just winks and grins before going on with his routine.

He disappears after his act, gone as quickly as he came and no amount of searching turns him up. Romo is gone, had texted Cain that he was going to hang out with his new friends. Cain mutters about him being a slut as he herds everyone back into his SUV. He makes the rounds, dropping people off as they circle closer to their houses. Scutaro goes home with Posey, Theriot is left at Affeldt's house and Zito smiles sweetly when he tells Cain that he can sleep over with his house tonight. Javi doesn't hear them, just climbs out of the car and hurries up the sidewalk.

Chelsea had told him to get his kids in the morning, to take a full night to rest himself and take a break. He'd been a little aggravated at the time but now he finds himself grateful for it as he grabs his keys and gets in his truck. He's not sure what's going on, what makes him think that this is a good idea. Actually, he doesn't think this is a good idea at all. But now that he's started, he can't really stop himself.

There aren't any lights on when he pulls up outside of Tim's condo but he can hear music as he gets closer to the door, a low beat that thrums through Javi's body and makes him think of the way that Tim had swung his hips. He's lost in his own thoughts and when the door swings open, he's actually a little startled. Then he's just turned on. Because Tim is wearing low slung jeans and nothing else. His hair is damp and the flickering candle light in the living room behind him illuminates his skin and his muscles. He smirks and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning in the doorway.

“Little late for a social call, isn't it Lopez?”

Javi tries to answer but he doesn't have an answer to give. He just stares at Tim before gripping the younger man's waist and hauling him up into a hard kiss. Tim makes a startled noise and then laughs into it, hands running up Javi's chest and gripping his shoulder. He tips his head, parts his lips the slightest bit and somehow manages to turn the kiss absolutely filthy in zero time at all. When Javi backs him into the house, he doesn't object, just goads Javi on with words and touches.

They fuck on the living room floor, Tim rolling his hips up into every thrust, moaning Javi's name and clawing at his back. Javi knows he's going to have welts in the morning and probably bloody ones at that. It makes him moan, bite Tim's neck hard enough to leave a mark and grind his hips against the younger man's ass as he comes. Tim pants Javi's name, curses before arching beneath Javi and coming with a sharp whine.

Javi collapses on top of him, panting and shaking his head, wincing and hissing when Tim's hand smooths over his back. It stings. Definitely has welts. Tim does it again, snickering, and Javi raises his head, quirking an eyebrow.

“Don't look at me like that. You're the one who came over unannounced and ravaged me on my living room floor.” Tim smirks.

Javi flushes. “I... I couldn't help myself. That. You. You were incredible.”

“Stay the night. Maybe in the morning I'll give you a private show.”


End file.
